


The Black Boots

by KB41319RC



Category: Castle
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Humour, Penetration, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB41319RC/pseuds/KB41319RC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip out shopping.  Rick buys Kate a pair of knee high black leather boots.  She thanks him for them later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Boots

Kate and Rick had spent the day shopping. That evening Kate sat on the floor of the entertainment room unpacking and inspecting every item that Castle had bought her that day. Summer dresses, jeans, tops, lingerie, shoes, night wear, casual stuff, make up, hair dryer and straightener, personal hygiene items. Anything she needed while they stayed at the beach house. Most were items she could leave at the beach house so they didn’t need to pack when they returned.   
They ordered pizza for dinner and greeted it with a few cold beers while they watched a hockey game on the sports channel. Kate was up and down the stairs most of the early evening, trying clothes on, hanging them in her part of the walk in robe that Castle had invited her to take over. He’d thrown all the ex’s items out in the trash understanding Kate didn’t want any of it, and told her to go for it with making herself at home. Castle was pretty much caught up in the game of hockey also texting Esposito and Ryan as bets started between them as to who would win the game. He had hardly noticed Kate’s lengthy absence until he heard her seductively call.  
“Castle!” The strong voice came from the stairs.  
He turned to see Kate elegantly descending the stairs. He nearly dropped his beer and coughed up what he’d accidentally sucked down his windpipe. She wore only a black bra, lacy black panties and red lipstick. The knee high black boots they had bought were on. Her hair was teased and hung sexily around her face. “Kate?” He spluttered full of surprise. He blindly put his beer on the coffee table. His heart pounded in excitement.   
With long strides she approached him as though she was on the cat walk, focussed only on him, her hips loosely swaying as her long bare legs brought her closer, her large dark dilated eyes swallowing him with lust. She stopped before him her feet hips width apart, her hips poised like a model. She suddenly leaned over towards him. With pouting her red lips, she looked to his eyes a wicked smile partially breaking her stern dominating expression.   
“Does Ricky want to play with Katie?” She asked seductively and grinned, seeing his facial reaction. Her long arm reached out and her hand shoved him playfully in the chest pushing him back in his seat and she stood up straight just out of his physical reach.  
“Whoa!!” He squawked in surprise. “Who are you and what have you done to Beckett?” He sat up straight not believing his eyes at how hot she looked.  
Kate raised an eyebrow, tapping her foot impatiently. “Wanna play Ricky?” She asked in her deep seductive voice.  
“Come here.” He growled keenly and reached out to her hips pulling her to him. She straddled his lap her knees settling each side of his hips. His palms planted themselves on her naked buttocks. He grinned “G-string!” He approved. “Nice!” He pulled this gorgeous woman to his mouth kissing her hard and fast. She was first to pull away seeking oxygen.  
“J’taime beaucoup mon a mour.” She purred her hazel eyes seductively looking at him through long eyelashes swallowing him up.  
“Whoa! I have a French girl tonight.”  
“Oi” She responded taking his jaw in her palms. “Make love to me, Castle. I really want to come.” She pleaded seductively and kissed his mouth pushing her tongue into his mouth.  
Castle groaned in pure want. “Just promise me you’ll keep those boots on honey!”  
“Anything you want.” She replied as she was brought to his chest, kissing him hard on his mouth. He pushed her back, his mouth covered in her red lipstick.   
His eyes roamed down her body “God you’re gorgeous.” Back to her mouth. He urged her down on the couch to her back his mouth staying on hers. He took a breath, his fingers feeling the swell of her breasts. “And I’m having you again.” He groaned with lust his mouth following his hand to the curve of her breast, feeling her hard nipple through the lacy material. Her hands held his head bringing him back to her mouth to kiss him. He roamed down over jaw, nibbled playing over her neck, teased her into thinking he would leave a hickie, but licked his tongue down to her collar bone. He face moved between her breasts his eyes paused momentarily at the circular fading scar before him. He kissed her there softly and continued down between her breasts, his hands feeling the fullness of them, moaning in content. Down over her ribs he sucked on her skin, feeling her hand in his hair. She relaxed back on the couch watching him, her eyes full of contentment. He played with her belly button before he teasingly bit the skin of her tummy, nibbing his way to the lining of the black laced panties. He teased her stroking a hand between her legs. He lifted her leg and kissed her inner thighs halfway between her groin and her knee, letting his hand and eyes roam her luscious long shapely thighs.  
“Castle!” Kate hissed, waking him from his imagination. “Get on with it. Stop narrating!” She ordered.  
“Narrating?” He asked surprised.  
“As his lips moved over her inner thigh ….” She mimicked seductively and grabbed his head dragging him back up to her mouth. “I’m not Nikki Heat.” She stated firmly.  
“Oh yes you are.” He responded his voice full of love and enthusiasm and he grinned planting his mouth over hers. “And just as slutty as I imagined.” He added cheekily.  
“Slutty?” She stopped.  
“Oh yeah! And I love it!!” He excitedly exclaimed, looking to her face. “Specially with these things on.” He stated getting up on his feet. Kate squealed in surprise as Castle pulled her legs up to his hips. He bent over and grabbed her body playfully, lifting her easily to him deciding the bedroom was the best place to take this activity on. “I hope you like it rough in your boots Beckett!” He stated as he carried her back up the stairs.  
“My safe word is apples.” She responded.   
“Apples it is!” He agreed.   
“Or I hit the mattress.”  
“Tactical response in the bedroom. I like it.” He exclaimed.  
“I hope you like it rough Richard Castle.” She purred playing with his ear as he carried her as quickly as he could manage up the stairs and into their bedroom. When they entered the room, Castle noticed Kate had already turned down the bed and there were candles burning.  
“I like it rough, but how far will you go.” He questioned and laid her onto the bed going down with her his hand lovingly feeling down the length of her body over her hips to her long thighs. In her black lingerie and the boots, he wanted to take his time with her. He sighed, letting his eyes soaked in the sight of her a little longer. He looked to her eyes. “Let’s do rough another day. I just want you right now.” He stated and lifted himself over her to her mouth he passionately kissed, pushing his tongue against hers. Moments later he lifted himself off her and grinning moved down her body until his head was above her groin. His planted his palm against her crotch, moaning in approval and want when he felt her damp panties. He slipped his finger beneath the panties, teasing her, feeling how wet she was. She moaned, watching him, up on her elbow. She moved her legs apart.   
“Go on.” She purred. “Tease me.” She dared in a loud whisper her hand playing with her breast.   
“Bad girl.” He saw what she did to herself and touched her other breast then let his hand fall down the length of her stomach to the top of her panties. “Take off your bra.” He murmured. She instantly reached behind herself and unhooked the bra. She sat up and released it over her shoulders and down her arms throwing it off the side of the bed. Her eyes remained on his as she leaned toward him kissing his mouth again. He responded then pushed her back on the bed and was straight to the panties he gently pulled down her legs and carefully over the boots and off. Threw them somewhere near the bra and lowered himself to her groin.   
He cheekily grinned as he eagerly felt over her pussy with his hand, teasing her with firm grips, stroking her inner thighs, loving the smoothness of her skin. He tipped his face to her pussy, breathing in her sex scent. She was so wet. He stroked his thumb over her smooth skin around the outside of her being, then slipped his tongue between her luscious lips, tasting her sweetness, sucking her clitoris, hearing her moan in response, letting himself explore her body like he had never seen it before. It drove her crazy already. He felt her body briefly tremble uncontrollably in excitement, as she lifted her legs in the air. She softly pleaded, “Don’t stop,” over and over so passionately it made him want to pleasure her more.   
Kate laid flat on her back her legs in the black boots were held high. She had pushed the pillow away from under her head so her entire back and head was flat, as she found she came better. She had the pillow ready to muffle herself if she needed to, but then she realised they were home alone. She was able to make as much noise as she wanted. She relaxed about that. She could feel Castle’s big fingers roaming her body curiously, sliding between her wet lips, feeling the contours of her crotch to her back side. He played with her butt circling her ass with his tongue. It caused her to arch her hips in response. She wasn’t used to being touched there, but it felt so good. His tongue licked and felt its way keenly between her lips, pushing into her vagina. He would wander from there and return to her being again and again. She felt a wave of nerves migrate to her clitoris in a big wave. Her blood was pumping there. She felt light headed and dizzy for a moment. She cried out when his sucked hard on her inner thigh lifting her hips to move him away. Felt crazy. She wanted him off the spot but didn’t want him to stop at the same time. His whiskers brushed against her clitoris making her gasp. Her hands found his head and stroked his hair, more so to feel where he was. She looked down as he looked to her, seeing his cheeky eyes.   
“Going crazy yet Kate?” He asked pausing a moment, she seeing her wetness all over his face.   
“Don’t stop.” She pleaded. “Your whiskers.” She panted feeling his mouth return to her clitoris he sucked on his tongue rotating over it… “Feels so good.” He left her clitoris and suddenly sucked hard at the very top of her right inner thigh again. “Oh my God!” Her hips lifted in response. His hands pushed her down, he laughed.   
“Here we go.” He hungrily started and pushed his tongue back into her body, his finger rotating around her clitoris. He then swapped and slid his finger inside her arching to find that little place behind her pubic bone. When he entered Kate’s muscle’s drew tight around his finger and her hips bucked against him uncontrollable, finding their own rhythm. She breathed out, let herself relax, her legs relaxing. He started to rub his finger against her. The game was on. Kate took hold of the bed head pushing against the action of his hand as he was physically moving her up the bed. She felt his mouth on her clitoris his tongue sliding round it just the way she liked it, his teeth nibbling it. He stayed on one side flicking his tongue against her.   
His name pushed between her lips “Castle” repeatedly in a completely different way he normally heard it. She heard him laugh feeling her muscles starting to grip his finger so damn tightly. She was so close to coming, the sensation in her vagina and on her clitoris was building, sharper and sharper until she imagined herself coming. She held her breath contracting her muscles around him, her imagination feeling the climax. Her body was following. She let go over her breath, relaxed her muscles a moment, panting feeling him pumping her, her hips bucking at him in response. She held her breath again as her pelvic muscles demanded she contract them. Her legs were up, bent at the knees, and she pushed her legs out straight. “Oh my God!” She moaned with a deep voise and reached for the pillow she covered her head with hearing herself crying out in response to his actions. It was sudden. The grip around his finger became so tight he could hardly move it for her tight muscles. She called “I’m coming”. He pushed his face into her as her pelvis came up against him. She felt her body topple over the edge into a climax screaming and giggling into the pillow in release, her hips rolling to the left and Castle rolled with her not stopping his actions. He heard “Oh my God!” several times and gripped her hips holding himself on her. She tried to push him off for several seconds but he held there not hearing her say the stop word at any time, and he backed off waiting until she relaxed. He started again knowing she had a few more climaxes in her before he would finish this and fuck her. As soon as he wriggled his left index finger against the wall of her vagina she was moaning her pelvis bucking in response. She groaned into the pillow she clutched. He heard her take a massive breath of air she then held. She could feel him wriggle his finger against the wall of her vagina and the climax rolled on in rapidly. The second come was louder and more intense, longer. Her legs came down and thrust her hips off the bed twisting to escape his touch. He laughed going with her, his hands clutching her hips and keeping her close, not willing to stop what turned him on so much. Kate Beckett going crazy because he had the reins. She tasted sweet, she smelt delicious, she sounded so desirable his hormones went into over drive. She came a third time, weaker, but it was there and felt her body slump to the bed exhausted and spent. She threw the pillow aside whispering harshly “No more babe, no more.” Her throat sounded sore and she jumped each time he touched her now over sensitive clitoris.  
He rose to his hands and knees grinning at Beckett who was wet with perspiration, her hair in damp curls pressed against the damp skin of her face from the pillow. She grabbed him about his jaw and pulled him to her mouth as fast as he crawled over her body, her legs lifting and surrounding his hips. She was holding his cock hard thrusting it with her hand held tightly about it, kissing his mouth with so much want. She tasted herself on him in, smelt herself. She wanted him so bad. He slowed his kissing as he found the spot, her hand guiding him to her. He held the back of her head, inches from her looking into her eyes to see the expression when he entered her.  
“There.” She whispered when she felt his cock at the right spot just outside of her. He pushed into her a little, she moaned feeling his fullness, and relaxed to accommodate his size. “In.” She demanded breathlessly, her eyes locked on his. He smiled, kissed her quickly and withdrew himself almost right out holding himself there, seeing the frustration in her face.  
“You want me.” He teased and saw her grin in response.  
“I want you in me.” She murmured, and he pushed himself right in feeling her cervix. She cried out in want feeling that dull pain, felt him pull out then push as far in again, then with each thrust he made he pushed up high inside. She never felt it with any other guy, a pain that hurt but felt so damn good.   
He tried to shut out her chatter of “I want you in me.” She sucked his neck near his ear. “Oh my God!!” Inside she was tight, hot, wet. He thrust as deep as he could go. Her legs locked around his hips and her hips rocked against his. He felt her come again her arms gripping him tightly she biting her lip as she rode through climax he felt deep inside her.   
He pulled out and grabbed her by the pelvis. “Over Kate.” He ordered and with him lifting her she quickly moved until she was on her hands and knees in front of him. He toyed with her dripping wet pussy, caressed her and pushed a finger inside her, rubbed his hands over her butt and gave her right butt a gentle but firm slap. “Nice piece of ass.” He growled and pushed his face back in to her pussy pushing his tongue inside her for several moments, hearing her groan in approval. He knelt up straight and took hold of his hard cock that pushed back into her, his eyes checking out the black boots. “Nice boots Beckett.” He stated as his palms felt down the sides of her torso. She turned back to look at him with a cheeky grin.   
“Did the job.” She replied and pushed against the force he was applying to her hips with each thrust into her. Each thrust she felt his cock push hard against the back of her vagina to her cervix. She held with all her strength against his weight, feeling his hand hold her pelvis to him.   
He held as long as he could, eventually letting himself come almost as loudly as her. As soon as he was finished he let her hips go and she fell forward onto the bed spent and tired. He dropped lying upon her body breathing rapidly. She lay there holding him to her, caressing his head, kissing his face all over, tasting the salt in his sweat, feeling his whiskers against her swollen lips, the softness of his skin. She moaned timidly.  
“What’s wrong baby?” he asked between breaths looking to her eyes. “Too rough? Forgot the code word?”  
“No.” she laughed. Its just so.” She murmured smiling, “No words. Chemistry.”  
“See what we were missing out on?” He replied and went back to her mouth giving her a full on kiss. He moved off her to her right side looking down her body feeling her breasts, squeezing his nipples softly.  
“Mmm… I see now.” She rolled to her side kissing his mouth. “I can’t get enough of you Castle.” She spoke softly the dark eyes seductively looking deeply into his soul.   
“Katie …” He murmured. “God I love you, Katie…” His hand moved over her hips, her butt, back up her body.  
“Always.” Kate whispered.  
Castle relaxed silently staring at his girlfriend with her after sex glow her cheeks were on fire, she perspired all over making her skin shiny. Her eyes were all docile, glowing. “You are so beautiful Kate in this moment.” He touched her cheek. “All spent, glowing, but your eyes yearn for more.” He softly commented to tease her, brushing his finger down her nose.  
She grinned “You look pretty spent yourself writer boy but god you look hot right now.” She replied “So, will the boots get in the next Nikki Heat book?” she asked between kisses and rose a leg in the air showing him her high black boots, fiddling with one of the silver buckles.  
“Would it be ok?” He asked his hand feeling up her thigh, admiring the length and shape of her legs.  
“Yeah.” She grinned. “Of course.”  
“Then definitely, but not too detailed.” He swallowed, “What we do here in bed is between you and I.” He stated, “I would never be able to put this into words.”  
“Surprise me Castle, I bet you could.” She kissed his lips, “But yes, it’s between us.” She pushed him to his back and brought her leg down over his body and lifting herself over him until she was straddling him with her long legs knelt to each side of him. Sitting on his groin she laid down the length of his broad chest. She poised herself over his face for sometime staring into his eyes, feeling over his face until she tenderly kissed his mouth. The kiss grew serious, his hands moving to her head, holding her, pushing back her long dark hair that fell softly onto his face. Kate paused, feeling him growing hard beneath her. She raised her left eyebrow looking into his eyes a moment and half smiled, silently asking him if he was up for the challenge. He grinned in response and accepted her returning to his mouth, his lips she now lightly sucked. She wanted him again more than anything. She kissed his chest sucking his nipples, her hands roaming his body bringing him on until she could feel he was ready. She sat up, her eyes staying on his, and took his hands she lifted to her breasts that he cupped.   
With her fingers between her thighs, she found his hard cock and pushed herself down on him feeling him inside her, filling her again. He moaned wrapping his hands around her waist. This time they were slow, she held him firmly, rocking her hips, moving him inside her not letting herself climax too soon and this time controlling him. This time she took him to climax solely by the use of her hips and muscles, delivering him to an orgasm.


End file.
